A Fine Line
by Fae Diamonde
Summary: There is a fine line between hate and love, Damian learns about this when he if forced the answer a distress call from Tim. When he gets there Tim is in pretty bad shape. To make matters worse Tim's captors shoot at them, Tim surprises Damian further by taking a bullet for him. Now it's up to Damian to get them both out before Tim bleeds out. Rated T to be safe. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Damian couldn't believe he was doing this.

He'd been sitting alone in the cave doing some late night research on the scarecrow when a distress call distracted him. He opened the call curious as to who it was, Drake.

_Pfft_, as if he was going to hunt down the former boy wonder. He would leave it up to Grayson.

He closed the screen and continued his research. The distress call didn't change. Normally once Grayson picked up the call it would stop making that obnoxious racket. Grayson wasn't responding. Damian loaded it into his gps tracker and started heading to his robin-cycle.

"Grayson, where are you?" He all but screamed into his comlink.

No response.

"Grayson?!"

Still nothing.

"Batgirl?"

"I'm here, what's up?" She responded.

"Where is Grayson? He isn't responding?"

"Nightwing is busy on a Justice League mission while your dad is off world. Did you forget?"

"No." He snapped. He had forgotten.

Thinking about it now he remembered Grayson trying to get all brotherly and huggy asking if he'd miss him. Sometimes he acted like such a child.

"What's going on?"

"Drake sent a distress signal."

"And you haven't left yet?!"

"I was waiting for Grayson to go after him."

"What is wrong with you?! How long has he been calling for help?!"

She was clearly angry with him. He didn't understand why, Drake was capable of taking care of himself. He was pretty sure if he was the one to show up to rescue him they'd end up fighting and ruining everything anyway.

"I'll send you the coordinates-"

"No can do, I'm in the middle of my on assignment. Go and save him now! If something happens to him kid so help me!"

He didn't respond to her idle threats. She sounded worried though underneath her anger.

He sighed, he was already on route.

Drake so owed him for this.

* * *

Ok first chapter is up. It's really quick just enough to peak your interest. I'll have the next chapter up either in an hour or so or once I get home from work. Either way sometime later on tonight there will be another chapter. Please review I love hearing them, even the constructive criticism ones lol.

And don't worry I won't be one of those people who will only update if there are reviews, as much as I love to hear back from people if they like it I won't hold the story from you to get them.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised Chapter 2 up after work. It took a little longer than I originally planned but here it is. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Tim lay perfectly still. It hurt to breathe. He was so angry with himself. It was supposed to be a simple mission in Gotham. Get in, get the evidence and get out.

He thought he was sneaking into Penguins mob club to get some evidence about a research lab doing experiments on teens; more specifically teens that have shown possible powers. He couldn't bring his team into this, he'd found some of them in a similar situation. At one point he'd considered calling Jason in to give him a hand, even Dick would have been a good idea. But they were both busy with their own lives and their own missions. He didn't want to be a bother.

How was he supposed to know that some of these teens would be holding down the fort when he got there? This kind of thing wasn't really a Gotham issue, he was surprised to find out Penguin had his mitts in this mess in the first place. It didn't sound like these tests had been going on long enough to have some useful subjects to use as guards.

Breaking in was the easy part. He disarmed all the alarms and snuck past the usual goons. It wasn't until he had made his way into the office that he sensed someone behind him. It was too late. He tried to dodge and get away but that someone turned into three people before he had time to catch his breath.

They swarmed him. Any time they'd get a shot in it felt like he was going toe to toe with Superboy. He had managed to maneuver around them for a time. Honestly they were sloppy and not nearly skilled enough to go up against him one on one. They were barely keeping up with him between the 3 of them. He could have easily escaped but in typical Tim fashion he needed to get that evidence. Unfortunately for him they were fast enough to get him if he held still for anything more than a second. It would take him longer than that to get into the file cabinet, longer still to grab the file he needed.

Tim took a deep breath and steadied himself. It was now or never. He dodged the first attack, twisted to avoid the second grabbing his arm in the process. He used the momentum he'd built up to twist the kids arm, feeling a pop, and threw him into the third kid. He flipped over the first kid who'd regained him composure and ripped the filing cabinet open.

His one downfall is that he underestimated them. He thought he'd have another few seconds before they recovered but the kid with the broken arm tackled him to the ground. He tried to push him off, the kids arm had already healed. What were they?

They jumped on him and beat the crap out of him. He wished he could think of it any other way but the truth was he was screwed once they grabbed him. He was so stupid. He'll never hear the end of it from the other former Robins if he manages to get out of this.

He felt a few ribs snap. The kid holding his wrists was clearly not used to his strength yet and crunched his wrist. They didn't stop once they started. He felt bones creaking, he could see dark circles. This was going to be it. He needed to send out a distress. At the very least he wanted his body found. He bucked his hips startling his attackers, it wouldn't help him get out of their grasp or escape but it would give him to chance to free his arm. He wiggled and kicked and worked one of his wrists free.

His hand was useless. Crap. At least he wasn't going to need to pull anything out of his utility belt. He wasn't going to waste the precious time even trying. He smashed his arm onto the buckle of his utility belt, it started glowing red. He used the last of his moments to kick them in the face a couple of times. If he was going down he was going to attempt to take them with him.

They had recovered just as quickly as he thought they would and started pummeling him again. He wasn't sure when they stopped because he lost consciousness within seconds of their fresh attacks.

When he regained consciousness he was honestly surprised. He had seen the look in their eyes. They were blind with rage. Someone must have stopped them before they smashed his face in completely. Maybe it was penguin. He didn't know. All he could think about was the pain he was in.

He shifted, very painfully, to look down at his buckle. It was still glowing red and attached to him. Penguin was losing his touch leaving his utility belt on? He tried to move more. He understood why he still had his belt on, he couldn't move his hands. He could thankfully still move his arms, barely. His belt would still be useless to him. He was glad that the belt was still glowing. He knew that leaving it a steady glow was a good idea. They would think it was just part of the costume, much better than the blinking glow that they all used to be equipped with. More than anything he was lucky the kids had been so blind with rage they hadn't noticed anything different about him.

It took longer than he ever wanted to admit it did but he managed to shuffle to a wall and push his way up into a sitting position.

How long had he been out?

Looking around he couldn't tell much of anything, except that they were dumb enough not to move him. Whoever responded to his distress signal would have an easy time getting in.

"Boss," he heard voices from outside the door.

"What?!" The penguin snapped.

"Why'd you send those kids away? They made quick work of the brat."

"They were uncontrollable and reckless. I won't have that kind of trouble in my establishment."

The good news was those kids were gone. Once he'd caught his breath maybe he could worry about escaping. He chuckled to himself and coughed in pain. Who was he kidding; it would be days of recovery before he was able to move enough to escape. Days he probably didn't have.

He lay perfectly still, well leaned. It hurt to breath. He assessed his injuries. Most of them seemed superficial. He had some cracked ribs and his wrists were pretty busted up. His jaw felt alright, raw and busted but not broken. His nose was broken though. He wanted to reset it right then but no hands. He stopped assessing the damage. Lot's to repair but nothing life threatening.

Where was that rescue? He was close enough to the cave that someone should have been there by now.

"Red Robin."

He groaned. It had to be the brat. The demon spawn.

"Where's Batman?"

"Off world."

"Nightwing?"

"Not happy with your rescue? Guess we're in the same boat." Damian whispered slinking into the room.

"You're late."

"You're lucky I'm here at all."

One look at Tim and Damian knew things were bad. Bad enough to get him out and to Alfred as soon as possible, but not bad enough that he didn't have time to gloat a little.

"Don't say it." He snapped before Damian cold say anything.

"I was just going to ask how it feels getting your ass handed to you _Red Robin_."

"Let's just get out of this first, we can bicker later."

Surprisingly that shut him up.

Damian knew Tim must have been in quite a bit of pain to push their bickering aside.

"Can you stand?"

"Not on my own." Tim admitted.

The door opened, 2 of penguins goons stared at them shocked.

"Boss?"

"What is it this time?!"

"We have a bird problem."

Damian quickly bent and grabbed Tim under the arms.

Penguin poked his head into the room. "Robin! Well what are you waiting for? Get them!"

* * *

Thanks for the few reviews I got right away, I really appreciate them.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chapter. Sorry it took so long. I really appreciate all the comments I've received. Thanks for all the support!

* * *

There were guns in their hands at an honestly unfair rate. Damian cursed and jerked them out of the way just as they started firing on them.

"So what's the plan?" Tim grumbled out. He didn't want to admit it but he was in alot of pain.

"Don't get shot."

"Sounds like a g-good one." Half leaning on the twerp wasn't helping him feel any better.

Damian glared at him, he did not like being patronised. He had never worked with Tim very closely before, he sounded very similar to the other former Robins when they got into situations like this. Why must sarcastic remarks be the knee jerk reaction in this family?

"Batgirl?"

"Robin, How's Red?"

"He's conscious."

"That doesn't sound as promising as it should. Why are you calling?"

"I need you to get in touch with Nightwing and send him to these coordinates with the Batmobile."

"Are you guys ok?"

The goons started shooting from a different angle.

"Is that gunfire Robin?"

"It is."

"Do you need backup?"

"Yes, call Nightwing."

"If I can't reach him?"

"Then you better show up. Drake is too big to carry on my bike."

"It's big enough for 2."

"Not if one is unconscious."

"I thought you said-"

"It could change at any moment. Get Nightwing."

"Right, on it."

The com went silent. He returned his attention to the shooters and getting Tim out.

"You owe me for this."

"We'll decide what to do about it l-later."

Damian nodded pulling Tim further onto his shoulder.

They stood cloaked in the shadows like that for what felt like an eternity. Damian didn't move, he didn't offer any ideas into his plan.

"Why aren't they moving further into the room?" Tim asked.

"I don't know."

"Probably because they think B-Batman isn't too far behind." It was harder than he thought it would be to talk.

"We need to get out of here. I loathe asking this and will deny it if you ever tell someone but, do you have any ideas?"

Tim chuckled, followed by another painful cough. "Put me down, gently."

"This better be good." Damian mumbled.

"Do you have any smoke pellets in your belt?"

Damian nodded.

"Ok how about a simple smoke up the room and escape through the window?"

Damian honestly pondered it. He wanted to tell him it would be easy and no problem, he didn't want to seem weak. But he had to honestly ask himself if he could carry Tim across the room and launch them both out the window.

"I don't think the smoke will give us enough cover. You can barely stand without me, we both know I'll be carrying you out."

Tim nodded. "How many guards? Can you tell at all?"

Damian disappeared for a short while. The shooting had temporarily stopped.

"They're cornered leave them be for now." Penguin said.

Tim squirmed and forced himself over just enough to see the doorway. They weren't shooting but they were still watching. He couldn't see Damian. It didn't worry him, the kid could handle himself. He just wanted to get out of there and get Alfred to patch him up.

"There are the 2 at the door. They're our main concern but there are at least 6 guys playing poker in the other room. There will be no forcing our way out of here. Your plan seems to be the best idea."

"Ok, help me up and let's do this."

Damian pulled Tim up this time draping him over his back so his weight would be evenly distributed. He pulled the smoke pellets from his belt.

"Ready?" Damian asked.

Tim nodded trying to help Damian with his weight as best as possible.

Damian threw the pellets and waited a few seconds for them to go off. Once they did their guards went into action.

"They're trying to get away!" One of them yelled.

He could hear them coming into the room.

Damian started running as best he could. Tim was weighing him down.

Tim was watching for the guards. He saw them before Damian. They aimed one of their guns. Thankfully it wasn't one of the automatics he'd heard them firing earlier. They were simple pistols.

They were going to fire. From the angles of the gun Tim knew one would miss but the other would hit Damian. He waited counting it out and rolled off Damian taking the bullet. He grunted in pain It hurt, getting shot was never a walk in the park. He was lucky though, he could feel the bullet. It burned. It was lodged somewhere around his rib cage, nothing life threatening yet. But it could just as easily travel through his body doing worse damage.

His legs gave out.

"Red!" He vaguely heard Damian cry out.

Damian was going to have to drag him out now.

He watched as Damian grabbed 2 batterangs, threw them at the guards and grabbed him again dragging him successfully below the window.

They were both breathing heavily.

"You ok?"

Tim grumbled some kind of response. He felt like he was going to lose consciousness again.

"Batgirl, did you get Nightwing?"

"You were lucky he was already on his way back to Gotham when I called. He'll be there in half an hour."

"Not soon enough. Robin out." He snapped.

The other goons had dropped their poker game and were fighting their way into the room.

"Just had to take the bullet didn't you!"

Tim grumble another incoherent sound. They needed to get out now.

Damian pulled his grappling hook out and shot at the ceiling. It caught on some kind of beam and seemed to support them. They were only going to have one shot at it.

He dropped Tim to the ground, oops. The snickered to himself, even though he should have been grateful Tim took the bullet for him and turned to the goons circling around them. They each had a gun. It would have been easier if someone was there to give him a hand but he would make due.

He launched himself into the guards disabling them just enough that he could grab Tim and force them through the window.

Gun shots followed them as he dragged Tim to his bike. They could not sit here and wait for Dick any longer. He climbed on his bike drapping Tim on his back like he had him in the building, "Try to hold on."

More grumbling, he was probably going to lose consciousness any second.

He started up his bike and got out as fast as he could. They wouldn't bother following them, they'd escaped.

He slowed down, he could feel Tim slipping off.

He honestly tried to catch Tim and stop the bike in case he missed. He did not accomplish either of them. Tim slipped off the back of the bike a rolled a bit.

Damian forgot all about his bike and ran to Tim's side. He tried to shake him a little. He was out cold. Part of him was worried it was the fall that did it. He successfully convinced himself Tim fell because he lost consciousness. Dick was going to kill him.

"Nightwing?"

"Damian are you ok?! How's Tim?!"

"Unconcious, we've managed to escape. I'll send you my new coordinates. Red Robin is going to need medical attention."

Dick must be in the Batmobile if he's forgetting their code names, but they were still out in the open so he would stick to them.

Tim wasn't responding to anything. The gunshot wound was bleeding alot. He hadn't noticed that before. Of course his attention was more focused on getting them out at the time.

"Red Robin!" He snapped trying to get Tim to open his eyes.

He checked his pulse, it was steady but too slow.

"Red! Open your eyes!" He snapped.

Tim was completely unresponsive.

"Drake!" Damian's heart hurt. He was uncharacteristically worried.

If only he hadn't taken that bullet maybe he wouldn't feel so guilty.

Dick arrived before Damian had much time to panick. He scooped Tim up like he weighed nothing and put him gently into the Batmobile.

"You want to come with us or take your bike?"

He didn't respond just jumped onto his bike and took off. It was his way of coping.

* * *

I'll hopefully get another one up tomorrow. Hopefully you guys like it :)


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter. I know it's quick and to be honest I started losing steam near the end so I hope you like it :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed I loved it thank you so much.

* * *

Damian drove into the cave. He knew Dick would have been there first, perk of flying.

They were in the med-bay. He could hear Dick and Alfred talking in hushed urgent voices.

"He's lost too much blood."

"Yes Master Richard I am aware."

He walked in and watched from the shadows. Tim lay unconscious on the bed, pale as a ghost. "How bad is it?" He asked.

Dick stopped leaning over Alfred's shoulder and turned to him surprised.

"What?" Damian snapped.

"Nothing D, Tim will be alright."

Damian nodded and left the room. He had the answers he wanted.

Dick returned to Tim's side and gently brushed his fingers through his hair.

"He will be fine Master Richard."

"I know. I'm just worried."

Alfred pulled a chair to the bed for him. Tim had been fully patched up. There was plenty of work and it took hours but Tim would recover, eventually.

"Thanks Alfie." Dick murmured and dropped down into the chair.

Alfred left him alone with Tim. He brushed his fingers through his hair tenderly, "How'd you get yourself into that mess Timmy?" He whispered.

It wasn't long before Dick slowly drifted off to sleep. Damian took that time to slink into the room unnoticed.

"Drake." He whispered.

Part of him hoped Tim didn't respond. The other part of him did. He wanted to demand why he would take the bullet, more importantly he wanted to figure out how to repay the debt.

"Drake!" He whispered louder.

"Mmmh what?" He snapped shifting uncomfortably.

"Shh! You'll wake Grayson."

Tim looked over groggily at Dick who was half bent over his bed holding his hand. He couldn't move his hands yet, he couldn't move much of anything yet.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Tim asked.

"Step in front of the bullet."

"If it makes you feel any better you can pretend I tripped."

"Just answer the question Drake why'd you do it?"

Tim sighed and attempted to shift. It didn't work out too well and woke up Dick.

"Hey Timmy, how are you feeling?" He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Dick sat up and affectionately ruffled his hair.

"I've been better."

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Tim nodded and watched Dick get up to find Alfred.

"Drake!" Damian snapped.

"Believe it or not I was just protecting you."

"Why?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "Why not Damian. If you want a more logical reason think of it like this; if you were wounded how were you going to get me out? If you want the truth the fact of the matter is whether we get along or not we're brothers. We're supposed to protect each other."

Surprise flashed across Damian's features.

Tim was just as surprised to admit it as Damian was to hear it.

Damian was feeling something he rarely felt, guilt. "I don't wish to be indebted to you."

"There's no debt to be repaid Damian. That's just how things work in a family."

Tim was surprised to be having this conversation. Damian didn't seem to interrupt him or call him the fake son. He was so far ok with how the conversation was going.

Damian looked at Tim, he was pale. He was slightly worried, he wouldn't admit it.

"You're too pale." He said.

"That happens sometimes."

The conversation had gotten to the part where they were forcing it along. Damian wanted to ask Tim if he was ok, he wanted some reassurance that everything would be fine.

"Drake..." He paused looking around trying to find the right words; words that wouldn't be insulting or start a fight. "Tim, are you feeling alright?"

"Tim not Drake? Damian were you secretly worried about me?"

"Tch."

Tim shifted over using his wrist to pull the blankets down. He patted the spot next to him on the bed. Damian hesitated but complied and climbed in next to him. Noticing Tim's trouble getting the blanket back over Damian did it for him.

"I'm going to be alright Damian." He said yawning.

Damian didn't respond. Honestly he was both grateful Tim was being this kind to him and uncomfortable being this friendly with his "older brother" as he was starting to see him.

Tim draped an arm over Damian like Dick would do when he shared his bed with Tim and went straight to sleep. Damian hesitated a moment then relaxed into the bed following after Tim into sleep.

Dick walked into the room and smiled. He was excited to see his younger brothers getting along for once. He knew if they were awake and caught they'd deny the affection. He sat in the chair next to Tim's bed and watched them for a short while snacking on Tim's food; he was sleeping and wouldn't miss it.

He did go upstairs shortly after though so they wouldn't be embarrassed when they woke up. He sent Alfred down to see them then asked him to leave them be. They shared a smile and went to their separate rooms to sleep.

Damian was gone when Tim woke up. He didn't really care either way. He knew Damian would be embarrassed by their little show of affection the night before and didn't want to start fighting with him just yet. There would be plenty of time once he was healed up and could hold his own once again.

The little twerp was actually pretty good to Tim while he was recovering often bringing him food and asking if he was feeling better.

Their unspoken truce wouldn't last forever but Tim was going to let himself enjoy it while he could.

* * *

And that's it, the end. Hopefully you like it. I've already got ideas for something new we'll see if I actually get around to writing it.


End file.
